Kate or the taming of a village wench
by Jacqui Doodle
Summary: Kate is captured by Gisborne. Will he be able to tame the village wench?


Title: Kate or the taming of a village wench.  
Author: Jacqui.  
Genre: Romance/adventure.  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Robin Hood characters belong to the BBC.  
Notes: Inspired by a scene in Robin Hood episode 4 series 3.

Kate or the taming of a village wench,

Kate was standing in one of the rooms at Locksley Manor. There was a fireplace and some shields decorated the walls. Was it an armoury of some sort? Kate thought. Why was she brought here? Probably to serve as a skivvy no doubt. Cooking the masters meals, polishing his boots, sweeping the floors..  
Sir Guy of Gisborne sat at a table in a dark corner of the same room, observing the village girl. The moment he was confronted with her she had played on his nerves. Obstructing him in his duties, defying his orders. There was only one way to tame the wench.. and it wasn't going to be a beating or torture or other punishments.. No, for her he had alternative ideas in mind.. It had been way to long since he shared his bed with a woman and Guy felt up to it to do it again, maybe that was a good sign, since Marian.. he pushed that last thought quickly aside and looked at Kate again. She wasn't very pleasing to his eyes. He never really cared for blonds. Guy was more the man for a brunette or a fiery red-head. And than her voice! It was the most irritating sound he had ever heard. Yet it was amusing also. He could get used to it if she didn't speak to much. She had a funny little nose though. Guy smiled briefly and poured himself a goblet of wine and one to give to the wench as well.  
Kate grew inpatient. What did he want with her? Why didn't he say something? Maybe she should try and ask, she thought, nervously fumbling with her dress.  
'What do you want from me?' She managed to get a sentence out of her squeaky mouth.  
Guy looked up: 'What do I want?'  
He stood up and strolled over to Kate offering her the goblet of wine. Kate accepted the goblet and took a sip in an attempt to cover her nerves rather than to taste the sweet brew.  
'I want you to take a bath..' Guy said calmly.  
'A bath? What for?' Kate responded offended.  
Guy looked at her: 'When I want to take you to my bed I want you to smell nice..' He said bluntly in the same calm manner and walked back to the table.  
What..? Kate could hardly get a sound out of her throat. What did he say? She clutched her hands around the goblet.  
'How dare you suggest such a thing!' she shouted angrily. 'You! Who took my brothers life!'  
Knife? Did she say knife? Surely she meant life. Guy remained calm and thought: The sooner she stopped talking the better and took a sip from his own cup.  
'Yes that was unfortunate.' he admitted. 'Drink your wine.'  
Unfortunate?? What did he mean??  
'You ordered his hanging!' Kate shouted. In an angry fit she threw the goblet at him. Guy ducked away having practiced a lot at the castle to avoid Vaizeys fits. He straightened himself and placed his goblet back on the table.  
'Did I?' Guy tried to remember. 'Ah yes, well I probably said that 'cause you annoyed me..'  
Gisborne started to hover around her a bit making Kate feel uncomfortable.  
'If I annoy you why do you want me in your bed??' Kate's squeaky voice sounded close to tears.  
Guy raised his eyebrow. It would proof a tough task to tame this vixen and when she spoke it sounded like she was about to cry. Was she unhappy perhaps? Well he'd soon fix that if the maiden only learned to trust him in stead of fear him.  
'Kate' Guy said, almost sounding like a caring father. 'I didn't mean to kill or harm your brother.' he stated further in an apologetic way. 'But he came at me with his sword drawn. What else could I do but defend myself?'  
Gisborne now stood in front of her, looking down at her in either a stern or caring manner. Kate looked away feeling scared and confused at the same time.  
'Didn't you say I'll do anything to get my brother back?' Guy continued, making another round about her. 'Well I can't help you with that I'm afraid.'  
He was now behind her. Kate's eyes shifted nervously from left to right. Guy leaned in closer to her.  
'But I could..'  
Kate startled, feeling his breath in her neck.  
'Keep away from me!' she cried and stepped aside.  
Now he had scared her. He had to win her trust some other way.  
Still behind her Guy gently rested his hands on Kate's shoulders. Kate shivered.  
'You don't no much about how things go around here, do you Kate?' Guy said sounding stern and reassuring at the same time.  
'I could get you killed.' he threatened. 'But you could also try to stay alive. For your mothers sake..' His husky voice sounded close to her ear.  
Kate's breath stuck in her throat and her heart was racing. Was it fear? Disgust? Or a form of excitement she couldn't yet grasp? Then Gisborne turned away from her. Kate let out a sigh of relief which Guy noticed. He turned to face her again and slowly walked over to her. Somehow his demanding presence fascinated Kate but scared her as well. Kate backed away from him but found herself against the wall. There seemed to be no escape.  
'You're not afraid of me are you?' Guy asked folding his arms across his chest.  
'No.' Kate said sounding very unconvincing.  
Guy hesitated and crinkled his forehead. Why did she say no when she meant yes? It confused him. He then leaned in to her and kissed her gently on her cheek  
'I want to give you new life.' he whispered_. _  
Kate felt frozen. What did he say?  
Guy gently brushed his lips against her now blushing cheek.  
What happened to her? Kate should feel disgusted but wasn't. He now kissed her gently on her chin. Soon he would have reached her mouth.. But then Kate came to her senses! She found the dagger tucked under her dress. In a split second she had it drawn and held it to Gisbornes gut.  
'S'ay away from me!' she squeaked defensively.  
Guy stepped back, not very impressed by her action. She had such a funny way of speaking it amused him.  
'What do you want? Kill me?' he smirked. 'Go on avenge the death of your brother.' he challenged her.  
Kate hesitated but dared not to strike an unarmed man. Guy held his hands above his head as to surrender himself to her.  
'Come on, thrust.' he whispered.  
'No I'm not a hiller.' Kate said, sometimes the letters got stuck in her throat especially when she was afraid or nervous.  
Kate suddenly felt her hand shake. The knife dropped to the floor.  
'Unable to kill an unarmed man is it?' Guy remarked knowing he was now in control of the situation. 'No matter.. I don't blame you. You're a woman. You want to create life not take it..'  
He leaned in closer to her again. This time Kate didn't resist. She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. For a tough man his kiss felt soft and gentle. She even thought she enjoyed it.  
'You see that wasn't that bad was it?' Guy said kindly when he broke away.  
Kate swallowed. Was she disgusted? Or did she just let him in order to prevent worse? She couldn't make out yet, she had never been with a beau before..  
Suddenly the door flung open and Robin Hood, the saviour of all people stood in the doorway, his bow at the ready pointing at his arch enemy, Guy of Gisborne.  
'If you dare touch her, Gisborne, I'll..' he threatened.  
'You'll what?' Guy said sarcastically. 'Kill me?' he smirked.  
Much, Hoods accomplice came diving through the window, breaking the shutters to pieces.  
'Bobbin! Much!' Kate cried out with joy, knowing she would finally be save now.  
'Kate! Are you all right?' Much asked concerned.  
'Hes!' Kate nodded.  
'Hood always bursting in when the fun starts.' Guy remarked, not in the least impressed with the outlaws actions. 'And Kate any association with an outlaw means certain death..'  
'Keep away from her, Gisborne or I might harm you in some other place.' Robin warned aiming the arrow at Guy's private parts.  
'Very funny, Hood.'  
'Come with us Kate.' Robin said to her invitingly.  
Guy turned to the village girl: 'Do you wish to follow this man and become an outlaw? Is that how you think you can help your family?'  
'Don't listen to him Kate.' Robin said. 'He's just trying to scare you..'  
'I'm merely warning her Hood. Being on your side has only resulted in the death of her brother..' Guy stated calmly. 'Would you wish your mother to lose another child, girl?' he asked her.  
Kate was torn between the thought of following Robin and into certain danger or become a member of Gisbornes household and support her family?  
She looked at Much, knowing he fancied her but a fool for a husband wasn't really what she wanted. What about Allan? He was alright but he didn't fancy her, he had said so himself. And Robin? What about him?  
'Well have you chosen yet?' Kate startled at the sound of Guy's demanding voice.  
'Come with us Kate.' Robin offered friendly, his bow still pointing at Gisborne.  
'Go with him Kate and become outlawed.' Guy warned.  
Now it was Much that spoke: 'Come with us Kate and we'll bring you back to your mother.' he said in order to keep her save. 'Yes that's what we'll do..'  
'Yes Kate.' Guy said. 'Go back to your mother. Maybe that's the best choice you can make..'  
Gisborne turned his back on them as an apparent sign of defeat, giving the outlaws a chance to leave his house. But he wouldn't put up with it this time. He hadn't finished with this obstinate village wench just yet.

Outside Kate said to Robin:  
'I can't go with you..'  
'Well you don't have to, Kate.' Robin answered reassuringly. 'As long as you stay away from Gisborne. He's not a man to be trusted..'

Will Kate stay away from Gisborne or long for his warm and snuggly embrace? I don't know, do you?  
And what about Guy? Will he be able to tame the wench and make her his? I don't know, do you?  
[insert evil laugh]


End file.
